Rubix
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Cloud, ¿me preguntaba si quieras salir conmigo?" OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia. :H

* * *

><p>Zack no podía evitarlo, el simplemente amaba al rubio.<p>

_No._

Adoraba.

_No._

Bueno, no estaba muy seguro de si existiera en el mundo una palabra para describirlo pero esas últimas eran las más cercanas.

Suspirando y girando su cabeza de un lado a otro para buscar al rubio, encontró al ojiazul sentado en una de las bancas mas alejadas del parque y Zack sonrió, en su mente completamente seguro de que lo invitaría a salir.

_¿Cita?_

La mayoría del tiempo Cloud podía ser muy denso y la mayoría del tiempo no entendía las indirectas que el mayor le daba.

El moreno había comenzado a creer que debería darse por vencido, pero simplemente no podía.

Se detuvo cuando tuvo al rubio frente a él, a menos de un metro de distancia, se dio cuenta de que el rubio mantenía toda su atención a ese cubo de Rubix, por lo que no se molesto en mirar a Zack.

Zack suprimió una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de que el rubio se veía adorable tan concentrado de esa manera y en como sus manos se movían con rapidez al girar el cubo.

Pronto el moreno se aclaró la garganta, ganándose la atención de Cloud, quien solo lo miro de reojo y continúo armando su cubo.

"Hola Zack" Murmuro el rubio sin despegar sus ojos del cubo. "¿Cómo estas?"

Zack se volvió a aclarar la garganta, pero esta vez de nerviosismo. "Hola _Chocobo_, bien ¿y tu? Solo estaba buscando por ti, me preguntaba donde estabas" Al final soltó una risa nerviosa.

"Oh…" Susurró Cloud, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrían en sorpresa.

_¡Al fin!_ Podría terminar el cubo de Rubix.

Zack suspiró, comenzando a sentirse derrotado.

_¡Maldición!_

Pero no se daría por vencido.

Ahora sonriendo de su nueva idea, el SOLDADO primera clase dio otro paso hacia el rubio y luego se inclinó, reposando sus manos en el respaldo del banco para mantener el equilibro, reclinó su frente en la del rubio mientras admiraba como Cloud movía el cubo.

Zack soltó una pequeña risa. "¿De donde conseguiste ese cubo?"

Escucho al rubio gruñir en frustración. "Fue un regalo de Tifa, dijo que Denzel y Marlene no lo querían más y le dije que seria mejor que yo lo guardara a que fuera desperdiciado en la basura, ¿no lo crees? ¡El cubo esta en perfectas condiciones!" Dijo Cloud, riendo un poco al final ante las recientes memorias.

"Supongo que tienes razón" Contestó Zack, quien reunió todo el valor que tenia en esos momentos y le dedico un beso en la frente blanca casi como porcelana.

Sorprendentemente y justo como lo planeó, Cloud no se dio cuenta pues no dijo nada, pero casi podía jurar que el rubio se había inclinado levemente ante el beso.

"Maldición" Escuchó al rubio susurrar en frustración.

Zack se rio entre dientes y suspiró. "Creo que deberías girar este lado a la derecha" Comentó el moreno, observando el cubo.

Pronto Cloud se detuvo a meditar la sugerencia del ojiazul. "¿Tu derecha o mi derecha?" Alzó una ceja en confusión.

"¿Eh? La mía" Contestó Zack.

Cloud hizo caso a la sugerencia y continuo girando el cubo, Zack respiro hondo y se separó un poco para acariciarle los cabellos dorados al ojiazul.

Observando como se enrojecía bajo su toque, decidió actuar ahora.

"Cloud, ¿me preguntaba si quieras salir conmigo?"

"¡Eh! Lo hice" Anuncio Cloud, abriendo sus ojos como un par de platos y le mostro el cubo a Zack.

"Uhm, muy buen" Murmuro Zack, algo orgulloso por Cloud pero a la vez incomodo, pues no creía que Cloud había escuchado lo que había dicho.

El moreno fingió recibir un mensaje en su celular y lo sacó de su bolsillo, revisando el falso mensaje, cerro el celular y lo guardo. "D-Debo volver a ShinRa" Dijo aun incomodo el moreno, mientras se aclaraba la garganta y se daba media vuelta. "¡Adiós!"

Impidiéndole dar siquiera dos pasos, el rubio lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo. "¡Z-Zack!" Llamó Cloud.

Zack se giro para ver al rubio y suprimió una sonrisa traviesa al ver que estaba sonrojándose. "A-Acerca de la cita…"

Los ojos de Zack se abrieron igualmente como un par de platos y ahora era su turno de sus mejillas en sonrojarse levemente. "Ah, ¿eso?" Soltó una carcajada nerviosa. "Olvídalo"

El rubio trago saliva, aun nervioso y dio un paso para acercarse al mayor, ignorando lo último que había dicho. "Me encantaría" Murmuro, sus mejillas enrojeciendo cada vez mas y se inclino para besar al moreno en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

Zack se quedo estático por unos segundos, reflexionando lo que había pasado. "¿Qué te parece si es hoy?"

"Creí que tenias que volver a ShinRa"

"No es nada importante" Se rio entre dientes el moreno.

* * *

><p>Basado en dos historias reales, mezcladas para que fueran una sola. DUNDUNDUN<p> 


End file.
